greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Caterina Scorsone
Caterina Scorsone played Amelia Shepherd from season three to season six of Private Practice. She also appeared in several episodes of Grey's Anatomy before joining the main cast as of season eleven. Biography Caterina was born in October 16, 1981 in Toronto, Ontario. She is the middle child of five siblings, which includes two older twin sisters, and a younger brother and sister. At a young age, she and her siblings would pretend to put on a show in their living room, where her older sister was the director and the rest of the children were actors. She started professional acting at the age of 8, on a children's show. She attended the University of Toronto where she earned a BA in Arts and Science. Caterina married Rob Giles on June 27, 2009. They have three Children. Career Filmography *''The November Man (2014) *''Edge of Darkness (2010) *''Ny-lon'' (2008) *''My Horrible Year!'' (2001) *''Borderline Normal'' (2001) *''Common Ground'' (2000) *''Rated X'' (2000) *''The Third Miracle'' (1999) *''The Devil's Arithmetic'' (1999) *''Teen Knight'' (1999) *''Rescuers: Stories of Courage: Two Families'' (1998) *''All I Wanna Do'' (1998) *''Shock Treatment'' (1995) *''When the Dark Man Calls'' (1995) Television *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2010-) *''Private Practice'' (2010-2013) *''Alice (mini-series)'' (2009) *''Castle'' (2009) *''Crash'' (2008-2009) *''The Guard'' (2008) *''The Border'' (2008) *''1-800-Missing'' (2003-2006) *''The Associates'' (2002) *''Power Play'' (1998-2000) *''Goosebumps'' (1996-1998) *''Once a Thief'' (1998) *''PSI Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal'' (1996) *''Flash Forward'' (1996) *''Ready or Not'' (1996) Notes and Trivia *Caterina watched the first season of Grey's while she studied for her finals for her bachelor's degree. It made her want to be a doctor, but after a six week lecture series, she realized she didn't want to be a doctor but just play one on television, which is why she moved to Los Angeles. *There's a spotlight piece on Caterina on the season 11 DVD. *She's close friends with Sarah Drew, with whom she also hangs out outside of work. For example, they hung out at Sarah's house to watch Unbreak My Heart. *Caterina knows her character very well and she always checks the script to make sure everything is in line with what she already understands of Amelia. *When on Private Practice, Caterina learned how to do sutures as Amelia had to suture up her own hand. *Caterina's favorite episodes are It's the End of the World/As We Know It, Sanctuary/Death and All His Friends, and Do You Know?. *She is a qualified canoe instructor and also enjoys kayaking and swimming. *What Caterina loves most about Amelia is the fact that because of all she's been through, she doesn't try to be appropriate in situations. *Caterina maintains a great friendship with all her Private Practice colleagues. *Caterina Scorsone and Kate Walsh play the only two characters to be part of the main cast of both shows. *Caterina became interested in midwifery after she helped out during her younger sister's birth. She also worked with a midwife when she first moved to Los Angeles. Because of this, she doesn't feel uncomfortable around blood. *Her cast mates unanimously described her as most likely to cry during a table read. External Links * * * * de:Caterina Scorsone fr:Caterina Scorsone Category:Actors